What If?
by Albert-Wesker38
Summary: What would happen if someone ran into a Resident Evil character in real life? Could the Resident Evil games be real? The T-virus? Umbrella? Are they all real? And what does that mean for us?  Original idea by X-Redfield-X.
1. Can it be real?

"There's a penalty for that!" Raven said, killing the zombie on the screen. She was in her uncle's room and they were playing Resident Evil 5. They were playing Mercenaries Reunion. She was playing as Heavy Metal Chris, as she often did. It was getting late, almost 11. She stifled a yawn. The game ended and her uncle decided to call it a day. She nodded and signed out. Putting the controller back where it will wait to be used again, she grabbed her drink and walked out of the room. She was relatively tired, so she decided to just go to bed.

The next day, she got up in time to join her grandma on a trip to the store. While at the store, she went off on her own. There were a few things that she wanted to get. While she walked through the store alone, she was careful not to bump into anyone. As she neared the electronics section, someone walked out of an aisle that she was about to pass. She tried to stop herself, but her momentum kept her going just far enough to bump into the man. He automatically reached out to stop her from falling backwards, causing him to drop the things he was holding. Raven blushed deeply when he grabbed her by the arms. She steadied herself as he let her go. She didn't look up at him, instead looking at the things he dropped. She knelt down to pick them up, her face a deep red.

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention," she tried to apologize. The man knelt too, picking up the few things that she hadn't yet. They straightened and she handed him the items that she'd picked up. She finally looked at him and gasped. She was seeing things. She had to be. The man gave her a confused look and she blushed again. She had to be seeing things. There's no way that this man was really...

"Sorry," she said again.

"No harm no foul," he said without missing a beat. He smiled at her. She tried to tell herself that this wasn't real, that she was imagining it, but as she looked at him again, she couldn't deny that this man was who she thought he was. He turned to walk away. Before she could stop herself, she said one word.

"Chris?" she asked. She covered her mouth, but it was too late. The man stopped and turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide, shocked. He had turned around. That meant that she was right. She wanted to turn and run, but her feet were seemingly planted to the floor.

He didn't say anything for a moment. He gave her an appraising look, as if he was trying to remember if he'd met her before. He didn't recognize her.

"Have we met?" he asked. Raven froze for a moment before shaking her head. Her hand was still covering her mouth. She knew what the next words out of his mouth would be before he spoke them.

"Then how do you know my name?" Raven hesitated. She knew all about him. Between the games, her uncle telling her stuff, and wikia, she knew plenty about Chris, Wesker, Jill, Leon, and several others. She slowly lowered her hand.

"I...I've heard about you," she managed. He gave her a look that said 'That's the best you can come up with?'

"Since you know my name, I think it's only fair that you tell me yours," Chris said.

"It's Raven," she said. Then she thought of something. They were near the electronics section. She was almost certain that they'd have the fifth game there. "Um, can I show you something?" she asked. He thought about it for a moment, then decided there was no harm in it. He nodded and she walked past him. She led him into the electronics section and over to where the games were kept behind locked glass doors. Finding the X-Box section, she scanned the shelves until she found the game. She glanced at Chris before pointing at the case. The cover art on the case was him and Sheva. She looked at him again as he studied the case. A thought crossed her mind. She was standing here with _Chris Redfield_. While she was mentally going fangirl, she realized something else. She had previously thought that the games were fictional, not real in any way. If Chris was here, in real life, then that meant that the others were real too. Leon, Jill, Billy, Wesker, Sheva. They were all real. Another thought crossed her mind and she went pale. Everything was real. The zombies, the virus, Umbrella, Tricell, everything. Chris glanced over at her before turning back to the cover. He did a double take, seeing how pale she was. She didn't register the fact that he was giving her a somewhat worried look.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. It took a moment before Chris realized that he knew that look. Something had frightened her. "What are you scared of?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but her mouth and throat were dry. She tried to swallow and speak.

"It's all real," she managed to say. He gave her a confused look.

"The game? It's about me and Sheva?" he asked. She gave a weak nod. He thought about what could have her so scared. She knew his name, she's obviously played at least a few of the games, and she then meets one of the main characters in the game. She thought that it was fake. He'd have to find out what these games were about. The game that she just showed him was him and Sheva. He was with her in Africa, when they faced the Majini. Is that what the game was about? His and Sheva's encounter with those zombies? If so, she must have thought it was all fake. That the zombies weren't real. Now that she knew that he was real, she must have realized that it was all real. The thought that zombies were real, that the T-Virus was a real thing must have terrified her. He could hardly blame her. He had to find a way to calm her down. He thought about how to do that for a few moments. He sighed. This would be easier if he knew anything about her. He noticed that she had a cord hanging around her neck. One end of the cord reached down into her jeans pocket and the other end hung around her neck. At the end of the cord was a couple of earbuds. Music. She had some sort of music player in her pocket. He set the items he was holding on a nearby shelf and walked up to her. He grabbed the cord and tugged it gently out of her pocket. It was an Mp3. That seemed to get a reaction out of her. She looked down at the Mp3, then up at him. She blushed, though he wasn't sure why. She looked down, then lifted her hand, palm up. He dropped the Mp3 into her palm. She held it in her hands, and a few seconds later, the screen lit up. She lifted one of the earbuds to her ear and slipped the device back into her pocket. That seemed to work a bit. She was no longer pale, but when she looked up at him again, there was still a trace of fear in her eyes.

"I think we need to talk," he said. She hesitated, then nodded.

"I'm here with my grandma and uncle," she said. She knew that this wasn't the place to talk about this. He fought back a sigh. This would have been easier if she'd been alone. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a sleek black cell phone. She dialed in her grandma's number and let it ring. She turned away from Chris. She wasn't sure she'd be able to talk coherently while looking at him. She tried to ignore her fangirl thoughts as her grandma answered. She explained the situation as best she could without admitting that she was here with someone she had previously thought was a fictional character. After a few minutes, she got her grandma to agree to let her go with him. She thanked her and said goodbye, then slid the phone shut and back into her pocket before turning to look at Chris again. She nodded. He grabbed his stuff and turned to walk away, Raven following without a word. As the walked through the store, she thought about the situation. If Chris and the others were real, then she was almost glad that she'd bumped into Chris, and not Wesker. As much as she liked Wesker, she knew that there was a chance that he'd experiment on her. She wasn't sure that she wanted that to happen. At least she could trust that Chris wouldn't try to turn her into a test subject.


	2. Is it a dream?

Raven was standing in the middle of Chris' living room. He'd walked out of the room a few minutes ago after telling her to make herself at home. She was still not sure that this wasn't a dream. As she looked around the room, she couldn't help but wonder where he kept his guns. She shook the thought out of her head and stood waiting or him to come back.

About five minutes later, Chris walked back into the room. He chuckled when he saw her standing nervously in the center of the room. She looked over at him and blushed lightly.

"Go ahead and sit," he told her. There was a coffee table, which she was standing next to, a sofa near the table, and an armchair by the sofa. He walked over to sit in the armchair. A sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed into the chair. Raven sat timidly on the couch. Some part of her brain told her that this was all just a dream and that she was going to wake up any moment now.

"How many games are there?" he asked. She had to think about it. She knew of seven of them. Zero, One through Five, and Code: Veronica.

"Around ten I think. Not counting the remakes," she said.

"What are each of them about?" he asked.

"The ones I know about are Zero, which is what happened to Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers. One is the Mansion Incident in the Arklay Mountains, I believe. I haven't played Two, but I know that it's Claire and Leon. Three has to do with the Nemesis, though I'm not sure what it's about. Four is what happened to Leon when he went to Spain to save the President's Daughter. I don't know what happens in Code: Veronica. I haven't played that one. And Five is you and Sheva and what happened in Africa," she said. Chris was quiet for a few minutes. She suddenly felt nervous. Why did she have to be stupid and show him the game in the first place? Her hands were cold, as if she'd held them in an ice chest for several minutes. They tended to do that when she was nervous. She shoved her hands in her coat pocket, trying to warm them. Chris watched her for a moment. She kept her eyes on his, not wanting to show how nervous she was. She hoped that her eyes didn't give her away. She hoped that he didn't ask her opinion on the games. If she was being honest, she'd had dreams involving the Resident Evil characters. She'd had one not long ago that had Wesker in it. She'd had a few with Chris and a few with Wesker. Her favorite Resident Evil character was Wesker, evil as he was. Close behind Wesker was Chris. And coming in third was Leon. Most people called him a prettyboy, and she had to admit he kinda was, but he was still cute. She tried not to blush as she thought this.

"Which ones have you played?" he asked. She didn't look away, even though she wanted to.

"I've played Zero, Four and Five," she said after a moment. Chris remembered what she said. Zero was Billy and Rebecca, Four was Leon, and Five was him and Sheva. He smirked at her.

"You like the games?" he asked. She couldn't stop the blush this time. She looked down, breaking eye contact with him. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"I...I'm a fan," she said in a small voice. He leaned forward in the chair.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, trying to get her to repeat it. She didn't look at him.

"I'm a fan of the games," she said in a slightly louder voice.

"And you won't look at me because...?" he asked, forcing back a laugh. Raven didn't look up. Her face was steadily getting a darker red as she blushed deeper. She tried to keep her fangirl thoughts out and calm herself down. When she finally looked up at him several minutes later, her face was pink. He smirked, as if he knew what she was thinking. She blushed again, but this time didn't look down. Just then, his phone rang. He leaned back to pull his cell phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen for a moment, then smiled. Raven wondered who was calling him. Jill maybe? He answered the phone and started talking to the other person. Raven took this opportunity to get away. She asked where the bathroom was. When he told her, she got up and walked out of the room, barely stopping herself from running. She opened the door that he told her was the bathroom and walked over to the sink. She used her arms to prop herself up on the counter, she looked in the mirror. Her face was still a deep pink. She sighed and ran the water, splashing it on her face. She looked up at the mirror again as the water slid down her face. What was she going to do now? She could hardly look at him without blushing. There was a knock on the door and she jumped. She grabbed the hand towel hanging by the sink and quickly wiped her face dry. Replacing the towel, she turned to the door and opened it. Chris stood on the other side, his expression urgent.

"Hope you don't mind a little road trip," he said. Without waiting for her reply, he turned and walked back down the hall. She followed without a word. He grabbed his keys off the kitchen table and walked out the door, Raven in tow. She didn't say anything. There was something about the atmosphere that suddenly surrounded him that made her think that now wasn't the time for joking around. She wondered what had happened that made him so serious all of a sudden. It was the phone call, obviously, but who was on the other end, and what had they told him?


	3. It's all so strange

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to get this one up. I made it twice as long to make up for the pitiful Chapter two. I hope you like it.**

The car ride had been silent. He didn't even turn the radio on. She still had one earbud in her ear and the music was still playing. She pulled the headphone out and let it hang around her neck again. She pulled it out of her pocket and turned it off, then slid it back into her pocket. She wasn't paying attention to where they were going. He parked the dark blue truck in front of a house. It wasn't until he got out of the truck and slammed the door shut that she snapped out of her daze. She looked around, then quickly got out of the truck, closing the door and running to catch up to him as he neared the front door. He walked up onto the porch and up to the door. Raven stood back a few feet, standing on the stairs of the porch. He all but pounded on the door. A few moments later, the door opened and a blonde stood in the doorway. She took one look at Chris and moved out of the way so that he could walk in. She noticed Raven standing on the stairs nervously. She looked at Chris, who nodded. She waved Raven forward. Raven climbed the rest of the steps and walked into the house. The woman closed the door behind her and followed Chris, who had already walked out of the room. Raven didn't move for a moment. Walking into the next room, she saw the woman sitting in a chair in front of a desk that held a computer. Chris had one hand on the back of the chair and the other hand on the desk. They were looking at something on the screen. She didn't say anything. She tried to make out what they were saying, but their voices were too low for her to hear. She leaned against the wall by the door she'd just walked through and waited. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall.

Several minutes passed of them talking. She jumped she heard a sudden slam on the desk. She opened her eyes and looked at them. Chris looked furious. His hand was a fist on the desk. The woman shook her head and stood. She walked over to Raven and offered her hand.

"Jill Valentine," she said. Raven took her hand with a shy smile.

"Raven," she said. She really wasn't surprised to find out that this was Jill. The fact that she was blonde had Raven somewhat more convinced that this was all real. Jill was originally a brunette. After her supposed death, she appeared in the fifth game under Wesker's control. She was blonde then. She had been previously kept in a cryo-tube and some side effect of that had somehow leeched her hair of color, making her blonde. When she fought Chris and Sheva, she had a device on her chest that was injecting her with some chemical that gave Wesker the power to control her. Chris and Sheva had had to pull that device off her chest in order to free her.

"How do you know Chris?" Jill asked. Raven glanced at Chris. He was looking at the computer screen. Without looking away from the screen, he answered Jill's question.

"We bumped into each other at the store," he said in a tone that made it final. He turned to give Raven a look that told her to keep her mouth shut. Raven was slightly confused at this, but didn't argue. Chris didn't want Jill to know about the games? She was bound to find out seen enough. The Resident Evil games were steadily getting more popular.

Jill raised an eyebrow, but didn't question further. She looked at Chris. "We've got to do something," she said. Chris sighed.

"I know, but we don't ever know where to start," he replied. Raven was itching to ask what they were talking about. Chris looked at her and saw her confused expression.

"We have reason to believe that Wesker is still alive," he told her. Her eyes widened. He was still alive? How could he have survived? Chris and Sheva had each fired a rocket at him while he was waist deep in boiling hot lava. He shouldn't have been able to survive that! A thought crossed her mind. This was _Wesker _they were talking about. At this point, Raven was convinced that nothing could kill him, that he could and would survive everything.

"Do we know where he is?" she asked. Chris raised an eyebrow when she said 'we,' but he answered anyway.

"From what Jill showed me, he's got a base in Tokyo, but knowing Wesker, he's have another base somewhere else and be there. He wouldn't make finding him very easy," Chris explained. Raven nodded. That sounded about right. Jill decided to cut in.

"Why are you telling her this?" she asked Chris. "She probably doesn't even know who Wesker is." Chris laughed without humor.

"Oh trust me, she knows," he said.

"I doubt it," Jill said. Chris looked at Raven.

"Who's Wesker?" he asked. Raven had to fight a smile. She knew what he was doing.

"Albert Wesker. About 42. Blonde, golden-red cat-like eyes, but you can't see them due to the sunglasses he's always wearing. He was the Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. The whole time he was working as a double agent with his true loyalty at Umbrella. In the Arklay Mountains, at the Spencer Estate, he injected himself with the Tyrant Virus, also known as T-Virus, which "killed" him, only to revive him once everyone was gone. The virus gave him superhuman speed, strength, regeneration, and agility. He has a weakness though. He has to inject himself with a virus in order to keep his superhuman abilities. If he doesn't get it, he loses the powers. It he gets too much, it acts like a poison," she explained. She looked at Jill, who was obviously shocked that this girl knew so much about Wesker. Chris gave Jill an 'I told you so' look.

"Okay, so she knows who he is. I still don't know why you're telling her this," she said. Chris shrugged.

"Why not? If she's going to be sticking around, she should know what's going on," he said. Raven was surprised to hear him say this. She had assumed that he wouldn't want to have her around while they were dealing with Wesker. She was still technically a kid, only eighteen. Chris and Jill had dealt with stuff like this lots of times before. While Raven had played three of the games, and had fought Wesker in one of them, she'd thought of it all as fictional until she ran into Chris. She wouldn't be able to fight Wesker like they could. She knew perfectly well what he was capable of. But then, if going with Chris and Jill meant helping them stop Wesker from spreading the virus around the world, then was it really a bad option? After a moment's thought, she nodded.

"I'm coming," she said. Chris had figured she would decide to go. He could guess who her favorite Resident Evil characters were. The way she had reacted to him back at his place; the way she spoke when she explained what she knew of Wesker. It wasn't hard to guess. He couldn't understand why she liked Wesker, but she seemed to. Maybe her views would change now that she knew it was all real. But then again, maybe not. He brushed it off and got back to the matter at hand.

"We need a plan. We need to figure out where he is and put an end to this," he said.

"Um, how are we going to kill him? He was waist deep in lava when you and Sheva had each fired a rocket launcher at him. If he survived that, what can kill him?" Raven asked a bit hesitantly. Chris sighed.

"I don't know, but we've got to do something. We can't let him spread the virus around the world," he said. Jill finally decided to cut in.

"Would someone please explain to me how the hell she knows so much about what happened?" she snapped. Raven couldn't stop herself from saying it.

"How's your chest?" she asked. Jill gave her a murderous look and she winced.

"Jill," Chris said. Jill turned to glare at him. "Calm down. How she knows is irrelevant. The fact that she can help us is more important."

"And how can she help? She's just a kid. She wouldn't last two minutes in a fight against Wesker," she said. Chris hesitated, then sighed.

"Jill please," he said. Jill glared at him for a few more moments, then sighed and nodded. She muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'just don't expect me to be happy about it' before walking back to the computer. She clicked a couple things, then closed out the window. She turned around to lean on the desk, arms folded across her chest.

"Might as well start in Tokyo," she said. "If he's not there, chances are there will be some hint as to where he actually is." Chris nodded.

"We'll need a plane," he said. Raven hesitated for a moment.

"I don't have a passport," she said. Chris looked at her for a moment, then chuckled.

"I believe you only need a passport for airports," he said. Raven took a moment to let that sink in. They were going to find another plane? Probably one that was just big enough for them.

"How are we going to get a plane?" she asked. Chris smirked.

"We have our ways," he said. Jill chuckled lightly before walking out of the room, leaving Chris and Raven alone. Raven couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Why don't you want her to know?" she asked. Chris' expression was instantly serious.

"She doesn't need to know that her ending up under Wesker's control was put into a video game. As you saw, she's slightly sensitive to that. She doesn't like to be reminded that she tried to kill me and Sheva," he said. "It wasn't wise of you to tease her like that," he added. Raven dropped her gaze to the floor. She thought of something and looked up at him again.

"How did you know that was part of the game?" she asked.

"How else would you know that the device had been on her chest?" he countered. She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again when she realized that he had a point.

"Thought so," he said.

"There's a Resident Evil Wikia," she said. "It has a bunch of info about the games and movies," she said. Her eyes widened for a moment. She hadn't told him about the movies. She hadn't seen all of them, just the first and last one. The guy they got to play Wesker in the last one had done a really good job. Not to mention he was hot. She didn't like the guy they used for Chris. Wentworth Miller hardly looked like Chris and didn't really sound like him either. She'd watched the special features stuff. In one of the clips, Wentworth Miller said himself that he'd never even played the games. She'd thought that it was kinda stupid to use a guy who had no idea who Chris was or how vital he was to the games to play him.

"Are the movies based off the games?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I've only seen two of the movies. Resident Evil: Afterlife is the most recent one and it's sorta based off the game I showed you. You, Claire, and Wesker are all in it. The fight between you and him at the end is based off one of the fights between you and him in the game, just that Claire in the movie replaced Sheva in the game," she explained. She didn't plan on mentioning Alice. Alice was a Mary Sue who Raven thought should have died a long time ago. She didn't like her. She was still a bit peeved at the helicopter crash scene at the beginning. Wesker had just neutralized Alice's T-Virus, making her lose all her powers, and had been about to kill her when the copter they were in crashed into the side of a mountain. Even though he was infected, the crash had killed Wesker, yet Alice, who had no powers whatsoever, just literally got up and walked away from the crash. They hadn't made it obvious that Wesker had died. It was one of those blink-and-you-miss-it moments. At the end of the movie, Wesker says, "The T-Virus brought me back," which Raven had taken to mean that he'd died.

"How much does this Wikia say?" he asked.

"Um, it has background info on each character, info on the guns used in each game, and a bit on the monsters you have to fight," she said. Chris sighed. He hadn't been expecting something like this. Before either of them could say anything more, Jill came back out. Chris didn't have to give Raven a warning glance this time.

"Let's go," Jill said. She walked past Raven and through the door that she was still standing by. As Raven followed Jill out, when Chris not far behind, she realized just how surreal this was. She was going to Tokyo with Chris and Jill to try to stop Wesker from destroying the world.


	4. Road Trip

**Author's note: Wow, a full year. I am so very sorry for those of you who waited for the update. I got really distracted. This chapter is really kinda lame. I'm not going to sugar-coat it. I promise the next one will be better. And longer. And it won't be a whole year before I get it up. Thanks to anyone who stuck around.**

The drive was unbelievably long. Raven had no idea where they were going, or when they were supposed to get there. It felt like they'd been driving for a few hours. A few times, she'd been tempted to relieve her boredom by asking them "Are we there yet?" every two seconds like a kid. The fact that she was sitting in the backseat of Chris' truck only made that temptation stronger. The only thing that stopped her was the seriousness of the situation. She couldn't act immature now. They'd send her back home. It was bad enough that Jill already seemed to dislike her, she didn't need Chris hating her too. She thought about the device Jill had on her chest while in Wesker's control. When Chris had pulled it off, the cords that were attached had seemed really long. Raven lifted a hand and lightly rubbed her chest where the device had been on Jill, imagining the pain of having cords of that thickness threaded into her body. She shivered slightly. She had to admit that she felt bad for Jill. Jill had been aware of her actions while in that state, but she couldn't control her body. To be forced to try to kill your friends must have been incredibly hard. Jill's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So that's the plan?"

"Unless we can think of something better later on, we're going to have to go with that," Chris replied. Raven was beyond confused. Had she just missed their conversation? How could she be so stupid? Why didn't she pay attention? She internally kicked herself for getting lost in her thoughts.

"How much longer?" Jill asked, glancing out the window. She couldn't see the landscape to identify it. The sun had set a couple hours ago and now the only light was the moon high in the sky and the headlights of the truck.

"Should be a couple more hours now," Chris said. _A couple hours? It seems like we've been driving for several hours already,_ Raven thought. She stifled a yawn. Chris had said a couple hours. She could hold out for that long right? She definitely didn't want to be asleep when they got to their destination. She leaned her head back against the seat.

**Two and a half hours later**

Raven stirred slightly when the truck came to a stop. She heard the doors opening and closing. The light in the roof of the car went out again when the doors closed and she fell asleep again.

The next thing she was aware of was the cold night air on her skin. She stirred again, but, like before, she was asleep again in seconds.

**Two _more _hours later**

Raven woke with an odd feeling. She groaned slightly, thinking about the strange dream she had. When she heard voices, her eyes snapped open and she glanced around her. She saw Chris and Jill sitting in the front. _So it wasn't a dream, _she thought. It took her several moments before she realized they were in a plane. _Well, that explains the odd feeling I'm having, _she thought. _Wait, how did I get in a plane? _she wondered. She tried to remember what had happened, but couldn't seem to remember beyond the last time she'd been fully awake, a couple hours after they'd started their little road trip. Now she was in a plane with Chris and Jill, not entirely sure where they were headed.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Chris said. Raven snapped out of her thoughts. She blushed a bit.

"How long was I out?" she asked, her voice still sounding groggy.

"I'd say it was about four or five hours," he replied. _Damn, really?_

"Sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"For what? Being tired?" he asked. She didn't reply. "You didn't miss too much," he said when she didn't answer. She nodded a bit.

"Where are we?" she asked, sliding across the seat to look out the window. The sun would raise soon, she could tell. Faint light from the hidden sun washed over the vast blue water far below them.

"Over the Pacific Ocean," he answered. She felt fear wash over her briefly and hoped that nothing bad happened with the plane. She didn't want the plane to fall out of the sky now.

"How close are we to Japan?" she asked.

"We should be there in about an hour or so," he replied. She didn't say anything. She had noticed the silence of Jill and was reminded again of how little Jill seemed to like her. She stared out the window at the water, feeling very small and insignificant compared to the ocean below her.


End file.
